The Phoenix Knights and the Sorcerer's Stone
by We Are The Final Shadow
Summary: Harry and his twin brother Alteo grow up through the first ten years of their life believing they are normal children but as the story goes on they discover that they are pieces to the puzzle of an ancient legend long forgotten. No pairings. May also be slightly mary sue. I don't accept flames. Don't like don't read.
1. The Twins Who Survived

Book One: Sorcerer's Stone.

 **CHAPTER ONE: THE TWINS WHO SURVIVED.**

A cool breeze briskly passed over the surrounding area of Privet Drive that night. The trees swayed slightly as they seemed to be even filled with mourning for the tragedy which had occurred the previous evening. Footsteps could be heard against the dimly lit tar seal of the deserted street and the male behind the footsteps steadily rose his arm in which he held a strange looking device resembling a cigarette lighter. His long, silvery beard traveled down his body so far that it was almost touching the surface of the street below.

The elderly man's style of dress was somewhat questionable also; he was in blue robes that looked like something out of a fairytale book complete with golden stars and crescent moons emblazoned across the surface. The odd appearing old man flicked the metal piece on the back of the device while moving his hand slightly causing a large sphere of light contained within the nearest street lamp to soar out of the glass containment right onto the device settling there comfortably.

Over the next few moments he proceeded to drain the light from the lamps completely darkening the street. Hearing a noise behind him he turned transversely toward the tabby cat situated on the sidewalk.

Holding back an amused chuckle the silvery haired man spoke for the first time since his arrival.

"I should've known you'd be here Professor McGonagall".

Slowly but surely the cat morphed into the form of an elderly woman dressed in an emerald green cloak.

"Professor Dumbledore" the stern looking woman greeted curtly "but where are they?"

Dumbledore looked to the sky and took a moment before speaking "Hagrid is bringing them."

"Are you sure it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"

"I would trust Hagrid with my life unfortunately I have to leave them in the care of these muggles because of the fact they are the only family they have left".

"Surely you could convince a wizarding fanily to take them in...their won't be a child in our world who won't know their names…"

Dumbledore exhaled a soft sigh "My dear professor I wish I could but they're both better growing up away from all of that".

The last of the man's words were dulled out by the sounds of an engine roar above them. A huge motorcycle descended from the heavens landing slightly away from the two Professors.

"No trouble I suspect Hagrid?"

"None at all Professor Dumbledore sir. Little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol".

Dumbledore took the first bundle from Hagrid's arms while McGonnagall took the second. Each placed the two babies at the foot of the doorstep then Dumbledore lay a letter atop the first.

One significance the two boys shared was a strange marking on the back of one hand. The first baby's was on the right and the second's was on the left, the marks were as black as the night sky above them both were identically in the shapes of two phoenixes complete with flames around them. The first baby also had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Good Luck Harry and Alteo Potter".

Ten years later a pair of emerald green eyes snapped open upon hearing a loud rapping on his bedroom door.

"Up!" Petunia Dursley commanded "Get up!"

Alteo stifled a groan. He had never really been a morning person however his aunt didn't care about that and woke him up at this miserable hour every morning.

"Time to get into it I spose" Harry commented pulling a four sizes too big tee shirt on over his head. Alteo merely responded with a grunt as he pulled his own shirt on.

The Potter twins left the small room which when exited revealed the stairs above them. What the two were forced to call a room was actually a cupboard under the stairs and it could barely fit either of them let alone both of them.

"Potter one you cook the bacon and you'd better not burn anything on Dudley's special day".

Alteo was made to start making the house look appearable. All throughout their young lives Harry and Alteo had been raised by their aunt and uncle. Even then the two boys only really considered each other as real family because of the way that Vernon, Petunia and their cousin Dudley treated them.

Alteo could hear Petunia screaming at Harry. The boy rushed into the room just in time to see the pot that had been in the sink swung at his twin. The cool surface of the metallic object collided with the side of Harry's skull and he dropped to the floor unconscious.

Alteo barely had time to react before he too was assaulted by the pot. With the two Potters the Dursleys would punish both for the actions of one claiming that they were 'guilty by association'.

For a few seconds there was nothing...a eerie golden glow began to fill the room as the markings on the back of their hands started to brighten more and more. Two golden shapes lifted out of the markings shaping themselves into two huge golden birds with several tails.

' _you will not harm them!'_ the first of the two birds screeched powerfully.

' _This is your only warning!'_ The second spoke in a tone that possessed a powerful trill. Both Phoenixes sent flames at the Dursley's dinner table. Vernon, Dudley and Petunia leapt backward in fear of the two creatures; Vernon's face was oddly purple making him resemble a badly overgrown radish, Dudley was shaking uncontrollably and Petunia was white as a ghost.

The results of the flames were that every single one of Dudley's birthday presents had been burned to a crisp. Two more explosive trills filled the air and both golden birds disappeared in a flash of identical light.

End Chapter One.


	2. Legacy

CHAPTER TWO: Legacy.

Harry opened his eyes a few hours later. He looked around frantically trying to catch a glimpse of something akin to one of the Dursleys attempting tp damage him in some other way. Fortunately for him Harry spotted only the emerald eyes of hid identical brother looking back at him.

"Harry, Alteo" a new voice said from the table. His silvery beard hung down from the seat as his piercing blue eyes searched over the two young boys. The man's voice was serious and stern but at the same time it was reassuring.

Alteo was the first to gain the courage to speak. He however had taken some time to compose himself "How dyou know our names?"

Dumbledore chuckled softly "All will be explained in due time boys. For now I will introduce myself. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which I assure you both is very real".

While both boys eyed Dumbledore skeptically it was Harry who spoke "Well if you're so magical...prove it".

The elderly man chuckled slightly then suddenly the Dursleys fridge iced over falling catastrophically to the ground. Just when their show was thought to be over the fridge burst into flame.

The twins immediately panicked. No matter how powerful this man was they were not sure that even he could protect them from the Dursleys reaction to this unnatural occurrence. Dumbledore on the other hand retained the twinkle in his eyes as he continued "As you can see I am very much who I say I am. As for how I know your names well a headmaster generally knows everyone who's enrolled to attend in the coming year".

"Wh...what?" Harry asked taken aback by the Sorcerer's words.

"that's not possible…" Alteo added in.

"Not possible? Didn't you wonder where your parents learned everything?"

"Everything?" the boys questioned in confusion.

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. The headmaster knew that the boys knowledge of their parents and the magical world would be affected by their absence from it however he hadn't been expecting it to be this bad.

"Well then I guess there's no use keeping you both in suspense. Harry, Alteo you're both wizards. Your father was one too and your mother a witch".

"that can't be…"

"We're just normal twins".

"well my dear normal twins" Dumbledore chuckled "have you ever made something unexplainable happen whenever you were scared or angry?"

The twins sat there dumbfounded. That'd happened several times in the past. The duo had always put it down to coincidence though.

"Exactly".

"Professor can I ask why you personally collected us? It wouldn't be wise tp create tensions with appearance toward favouritism".

"Ordinarily it may be frowned upon but in this circumstance or specific cause if you may..you see your mother and father….they were not killed in a car crash as the Dursley's so wrongly told you".

Harry and Alteo were silent as they pondered the latest revelation. It could have also meant that they were awaiting the strange man they'd awoken in front of to continue.

"your parents were killed by someone, a wizard to be more exact named Lord Voldemort however for some unknown reason he was unable to kill either of you two. In our world the both of you are referred to as the twins who survived".

Alteo sighed a little in realization that perhaps this may not be a ploy by the Dursley's to punish their young minds even further.

It was Harry however who voiced the question on both of the twins mind "And why couldn't he do that sir?"

Harry used the respectful honorific because he felt that it would do him well to use his manners in front of an adult. It was something his aunt and uncle had drilled into him and Alteo for several years now.

"I myself am not certain dear boy but It does not matter now because Voldemort disappeared after he failed to kill the both of you that night…"

"could it have something to do with these?" Alteo said indicating the marks on the backs of his and Harry's hands.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly "I can assure you that those markings are not a result of dark magic Alteo. In fact they are based on light magic. It is not the time for either of you to learn the depths of those marks until you are a bit older unfortunately".

"I think we have another problem" Harry interjected "Professor just before I passed out I saw a lot of fire eradicate my cousin's birthday presents...I don't think we'll be allowed to stay here anymore".

Dumbledore's cheerful expression suddenly darkened "I wouldn't leave any child in the care of these buffoons If I'd realized how badly they would treat you".

"But where will we go sir?"

"I shall arrange for you to stay with one of my colleagues for the time being until the Hogwarts year begins then I shall send another colleague with you when you collect the items you'll need for your first year. Once you've collected your things we shall get moving".

"Err Professor not to sound rude but this is err all we have…" Harry responded nervously.

The aged professor's eyes narrowed and he exhaled a soft sigh "I thought that they would treat their own blood better than this. Well boys let's be off then. We shouldn't waste time if we don't have to".

Both twins felt like this entire situation was incredibly rushed. One moment they had been unconscious and now they'd been revealed as wizards...not only that they had the truth about their parents and were leaving the Dursleys forever.

Not wanting to keep Dumbledore waiting however the twins pulled themselves up fully then led the way out of Number Four privet drive. Alteo kept glancing around like he was trying to convince himself that none of this was real. When he couldn't the younger of the two Potter twins turned towards Dumbledore "Err Professor how re we actually getting where we need?"

"Quite an interesting method of transportation called apparation".

Alteo and Harry gave Dumbledore a quizzical look but didn't comment.

"take my arms boys".

The duo felt Dumbledore's arms twist away from them and re-doubled their grip: the next thing they knew everything went black; Alteo and Harry were pressed very hard from all directions; they could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around their chests; their eyeballs were being forced back into their heads; their ear-drums were being pushed deeper into their skulls.

Alteo gasped upon their appearance. He currently was trying to draw air into his lungs.

Harry had regained his composure and was now examining their surroundings. Dumbledore had taken them to a forest looking backdrop with a large home standing erect in the centre. Large trees stood all around the area almost completely shielding the house from sunlight.

Dumbledore strode over to the door and briskly knocked upon its surface. The professor was silent as the door opened.

It revealed a male dressed in battle robes, fingerless gloves and a large buckled belt.

"Albus what's going on?" the male asked running a hand through his greying mane of hair.

"The reality with this is that I've brought Alteo and Harry. It was how Minerva described if not worse. Those muggles are the worst sort of people Taven".

The second adult male now known as Taven looked toward the two boys before him "it looks like these two are only living by feeding off their own magical cores. Ordinarily I wouldn't do this Albus but considering the situation I'll take them in".

"You have my thanks. But for now I must take my leave and prepare Hogwarts for the return of its students".

Dumbledore sauntered down the path then was gone with a swish of his cloak accompanied by a loud pop!

Taven turned his attention back toward Harry and Alteo giving them both a nod and stepping aside to let them inside. Both boys had already picked up on the fact that he wasn't big on showing any emotion.

Harry feeling slightly more confident entered the stranger's house first. His gaze traveled around taking in the sights of the room around him.

The main hallway was painted red though there wasn't much if any decor inside. The older of the two twins thought it looked rather barren if he was completely honest with himself.

Alteo followed his brother inside looking around at all the different shades of red but like Harry he didn't comment. In his opinion anything was better than the Dursley's.

"I don't have many rules here" Taven spoke "But I do insist the respect that you won't go into rooms that contain dangerous artefacts or similar objects".

"We won't sir".

Taven smiled a little "Harry, Alteo you don't have to use the same prissy attitude that the Dursleys forced you to use here. I'd rather you called me Taven".

"Of course T...Taven"

The male sighed a little "Well it's a start. Come on, I'll show you both to your rooms".

The rather rugged looking male walked slightly ahead of the two boys through the house. He walked over to the staircase and said "I'd advise you to steer clear of any rooms on the first floor".

Harry and Alteo followed the mysterious man further and further up the staircases until they reached the fifth floor. It was identical to the entrance hall in the way that it was completely empty minus the red wallpaper.

Taven directed the twins towards a doorway about halfway down the hall then he gripped the knob and turned it pushing the door open to reveal a room containing two beds, a mirror and two wardrobes.

"Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagall had this room organized in case worse came to worse and we had to evacuate you both quickly. As I can see that the Dursleys have given you next to nothing because of their abuse I'll be taking you into Muggle London to buy you some proper things".

Alteo and Harry who'd never received anything before this point in their lives both gave Taven huge smiles of gratitude nonetheless Taven continued to speak "It appalls me to see that any child let alone the children of two people I cared for deeply be treated so wrongly".

"You knew our parents?" Alteo asked him softly.

"I did many years ago".

"Could you tell us a little about them?"

"Your father James was an auror - dark wizard catcher- and one of the bravest men I had the pleasure of meeting. Your mother Lily was a Healer at St. Mungos Wizard Hopistal and she had the kindest personality you could imagine always seeing the best in people".

Harry and Alteo smiled at the summary of their parents seeming satisfied for now with the answer they got. Taven gave the two a curt nod then departed the room calling that he'd be in the kitchen reading the paper and that someone named Zwinky would collect them when dinner was ready.

Once alone Alteo shut the door and turned to Harry "This has been the weirdest day of my life. First some old man tells us we're wizards then takes us to live with some guy we don't even know?"

"It is a bit suspicious" Harry agreed "and I can tell that both Dumbledore and Taven are hiding things...Dumbledore seems like the type to tell us what we need to know at certain moments which is a little frustrating but I think his hearts in the right place. As for Taven he is the most enigmatic mysterious person I've ever come across but somehow I feel as though we can trust him".

"But that doesn't answer the question as to why Dumbledore thought it was best to leave us with someone so strange…"

Harry and Alteo spent the next hour or so conversing when they heard a thin crack! Within their room which signalled the arrival of a short creature, grey-skinned with tennis ball blue eyes and floppy ears.

"Sirs Alteo and Harry? Master Taven told Zwinky to come and collect you once dinner was ready?"

The twins both did a double take upon seeing the creature and Alteo's eyebrow shot up inquisitively "Er...what exactly are you? Not to be offensive or anything".

"you hasn't offended Zwinky sir. Zwinky is the house elf that serves Master Taven sir".

The boys nodded and followed Zwinky back down the staircase into the basement kitchen where dinner was already serving itself magically.

Harry and Alteo's eyes had gone as wide as saucers upon seeing the amount of food that was dishing itself onto their plates. Steak, Chicken, Potatoes and a side of green vegetables.

"You two need to start building your strength before Hogwarts starts. I can use some magic replenisher potion however I don't want to rely on it for the entire process because it can cause damages in the long term" Taven said to explain the amount of food they'd received.

Both nodded silently then thanked both Zwinky and Taven before they dropped into seats and started wolving down their meals eagerly.

In between bites Harry decided to regard the man seated at the table opposite him "Taven? Could you tell us something about yourself?"

"There's not much too tell I'm afraid but I guess I can share a few things. In the old days I used to be a vagabond. As such I have knowledge. I've been about a bit and seen things even some of the strongest wizards couldn't imagine".

The twins could now see why the man had such a rugged look about him. Right down to his coffee colored trench coat he looked like the type to have adventured when he was a few years younger.

After they'd eaten Harry and Alteo bid Taven goodnight then headed up the stairs back to the room. With all the revelations of the day the Potter twins found themselves falling asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.


	3. New Faces

The Phoenix Knights and The Philosopher's Stone

Penned by: Void Of Eternal Darkness

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or any of the associated content, some of the original characters featured in this fan-fiction belong to other authors whom I have roleplayed with. They have given me their permission to ghost their characters for this event.

Chapter Three: New Faces

The morning sun steadily glowed through the window, two hazel eyes peered groggily out of the recently opened window and the eleven year old was forced to stifle a groan, "I'm awake."

There was a small laugh from the other end of the room, a man with dark sandy hair gazed over at his son and shook his head, "I noticed that, Conner."

The blond, indicated as Connor, pulled himself up into a seated position and stretched out slightly, "What's the time?"

"It's about half past eight," his father responded, "but we have to go to the Alley today to collect your things for the start of the school year, or did you forget about Hogwarts already?"

Suddenly, the young man's eyes filled with excitement and he quickly hopped out of bed, "Forget about Hogwarts? Not in this lifetime!"

"Well then, you'd better get organized to leave, hadn't you?"

Conner's father turned on heel, then sauntered out of the room, heading towards the hallway, the house was large...even by the small space such as a bedroom it was easy to tell with how large the room had been.

Once his father had vacated the room, Conner tugged his shirt off and once again his eyes were drawn to that weird mark underneath the base of his palm...the shape of a phoenix. His parents had always told him that the mark made him special, however neither his father nor his mother had ever divulged what they'd meant when saying that. The eleven year old had dressed into a casual pair of jeans and a black t-shirt a moment or two later. He quickly mussed his hair to make sure that it was sitting how he wanted it to, before he turned on heel and headed out into the hallway. The polished oak walls always gleamed in the early morning light, he vaguely wondered if his ancestors had made it this way so that it would give the members of the household hope for the day ahead when they first exited their bedrooms.

Conner sauntered down the stairwell which led into the main part of the house, his hazel optics scanning the space before him, even though he'd lived here his entire life, the last Selwyn heir didn't think that he'd ever come to get used to living in such a large home. The elven year old finally reached the kitchen. He bade his mother a good morning, then grabbed the toast she'd offered him, "Thanks mum," he said softly, moving over to take a seat at the table beside his father. Even though the samll family had a large dining room, they mainly saved those for functions. Preferring to be able to eat like a common family rather than a group of people obsessed with grandeur.

x-x-x-

"Tommy, you'd better get up," his mother told him, "We've got to go into the alley and collect things for your upcoming school year."

Slowly, the dark-haired boy's coffee hued optics drifted open and he released a sigh, as excited as Thomas Miller was to be finally going to Hogwarts, the unceremoniously early start to his day had been rudely interrupted. Well, to be fair, he'd probably have to get used to early mornings before he finally got to the school in a few weeks.

"Alright, mum."

Tommy hauled himself out of bed and waited for his mother to leave before quickly changing out of his pajamas into a usual set of clothes, hoping that it would suffice for now. The boy nodded, then headed downstairs towards the main part of the cottage. He found it strange that his parents had desired to live so far away from civilization, but he didn't question it because that meant that they could live in peace without unnecessary run-ins with muggles every once in a while.

After greeting his father who was reading the Daily Prophet, Tommy moved over to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of toast from the pile on a serving dish. Smiling some, he began to take small bites from the piece.

He was excited to be finally going to collect his items for school that he thought that it'd be more intelligent of him to not eat too much in-case his excitement made his body become affected through the nature of a vomiting experience. He'd not had a chance to interact with many people outside his immediate family, but this presented a wonderful opportunity. While he was munching away at the piece of toast, Thomas persued a copy of 'Dragon's Tooth," a novel written by a wizard for muggles to enjoy, Tommy however read whatever he could get his hands on. Unlike most wizarding children who had intermingled lives between muggle technology and wizarding benefits, Tommy preferred to live more on the magical side of things, on top of that, he'd heard horrible stories about television being used to rot the brains of muggles over time.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Are you sure it's wise to be taking them directly to Diagon Alley, sir?" Lumiere the candle asked her boss, Rumplestiltskin, "Elizabeth and Mina are quite...well different even by the standard wizarding ideals."

"It's because they're different that the world needs them dearie."

"I just hope you know what you're doing boss."

"Elizabeth needs exposure to young magical people around her own age and Mina needs a change to experience a real childhood."

x-x-x-x

The young woman downed her advanced de-aging potion which had been crafted for her by Rumple himself, she sighed relievedly once it was over. She afterall, would have to be escorted by the aforementioned Dark One in order to collect the items needed for the coming school year. Rumple had explained to Dumbledore what the reasoning for this was, and although Dumbledore had been slightly reluctant at first...he'd decided to relent because he owed the imp a favor or two. Mina privately wondered whether there was anyone who didn't owe her adoptive father a favor of some kind.

She adjusted her jacket, taking a final look in the mirror, then sighed, why was she so nervous about this?

End Chapter.

Yes, this was a slightly shorter one but it's just because the next one's quite long XD thanks for the patience guys.


	4. A Sorting Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or anything associated.

A/N: Flames will be ignored, so will stupid Mary-Sue bitching. Don't like, Don't Read.

Chapter Four: A Sorting Ceremony

A pair of chocolate brown eyes slowly opened that morning, the boy behind those eyes allowed his gaze to travel across the room until they settled upon the strange mark resting on the back of his hand, flames surrounded the shape of a black phoenix. The boy pulled himself into a seated position, then ran a hand through his obsidian hair gently, "Well, looks like I'm finally ready to start getting my school things for the upcoming year."

Right at that moment there was a knock on the boy's door, a male's voice came through the surface rather easily, considering how thick the door was, "Jordan, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up Uncle Moony. I'll be ready shortly."

"Alright, be quick, much to do today my boy."

Chuckling some, Jordan got to his feet and adjusted himself before heading off into the shower. Once he was washed and dressed in his clothes for the day, Jordan then headed down to the kitchen to greet Remus for the day.

"Hey uncle."

"Hey, cub, you ready?"

"Sure am, I'm both excited and nervous too. I've been waiting to go to Hogwarts what feels like forever and I finally get to meet Harry and Alteo for the first time since we were babies."

"I know it has been far too long since you've seen your brothers, Jordan, but it really was for the best. The three of you will be brought back together before you know it."

"I just feel awful that they are somewhere that I don't know about…"

"Dumbledore assured me that they're being looked after correctly."

"Well, time will tell I guess," Jordan stated with a shrug, already absent-mindedly scratching at the mark on the base of his palm.

"Don't scratch it," Remus warned him, "you'll only make it worse."

"Why does it irritate my skin so much, Uncle?"

"I'm not one hundred percent positive, seeing as I don't know what the mark itself does," he explained, "but I have no doubt that the mark is magical in the very least and if you go on doing that, you'll only make it worse."

Remus rested a hand on his adopted nephew's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Come along, we must be leaving for the express or you'll miss it."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"He couldn't have at least told us how to get onto the train?" Alteo hissed across to his brother as they pushed their heavily laden trolleys through the expansive Kings Cross Station. The station was huge and seemed to be concealed in a sort of giant dome. Down the centre of the station were large cobblestone brick pillars that had signs depicting what the platform was on either side of the pillar. Harry and Alteo had been trying to find nine and three quarters for roughly fifteen minutes and were still yielding no luck whatsoever.

"Same as every year of course, packed with muggles."

"muggles?" Harry breathed.

"Huh?"

Alteo turned his head, trying to look over and around the amass of people trying to get onto trains throughout the station, trying to discern where his brother's attention was focused. It was completely strange to think that Harry's attention, especially when they were in such a busy environment. People pushing through each other across the platforms, desperately trying to be in their train before it leaves.

"Come on, Platform nine and three quarters this way."

"Alteo," Harry said, before his brother could even react, "I think we might be getting to the platform after all."

The red-haired woman had her arm on the shoulder of a young girl, who looked to be about ten in age with the same shade of hair as her mother, slightly behind them was a boy with curly red hair and was dressed in firmly pressed trousers and what looked to be a home-made sweater. Behind that boy was two more who looked identical, even in the clothing that they were wearing. They were both short and stocky in comparison to the first boy who had been long and lanky. Finally trailing up the rear of the group was a boy who was quite a bit shorter than the rest of the group with freckles covering his face, blue eyes beaming around in curiosity. Like the rest of the group heading rapidly through the station, this boy also possessed that same flaming red hair.

"We should follow them," Alteo agreed, gripping his trolley a little tighter so that he wouldn't lose control.

The two boys rapidly pushed through the crowds going in the opposite direction to which they were, trying as best as they could to avoid bumping into anyone. Until… _Smack!_

"Ow!" the fallen boy groaned, his head hitting the back of one of the cobblestoned pillars, "Thanks for that."

Remus sighed, this isn't exactly the way that he'd imagined the three triplets meeting, but there were worse ways that it could've happened admittedly.

"I do apologize about that," Remus said, "We weren't really expecting to have anyone be desperate to get onto the platform."

Harry looked at Remus and although he couldn't place it…this man seemed familiar somehow.

"It's not a problem, sir."

"Ah, Remus."

The man turned slightly and gave a small smile, "Molly, it has been a great few years since I last saw you. Could I trouble you with helping these three onto the Platform? I have a meeting in about twenty minutes."

"I can do that for you."

"You're a merlin send, thank you."

"So, who're you?" Jordan asked the two boys either side of him softly.

"Harry Potter."

"Alteo Potter."

"You're real," Jordan breathed, then without even pausing to consider how it might affect the other two boys he rushed forward and hugged them both in turn.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, both mortified and confused by the display of affection.

"I'm Jordan, your brother."

"You're what!?"

"I know it seems strange…but…"

"Unfortunately, boys, you'll have to pick up that conversation later," The woman interrupted, "I think you should get onto the platform before it gets too much closer to eleven."

"Good idea," Jordan agreed, "So how do we?"

"How to get on there? Not to worry, it's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well," here the woman paused to indicate the youngest boy who'd taken stance up behind the rest of the group. Ron gave the trio a small, polite nod of the head in way of greeting.

"Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between Platforms nine and ten, it's best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck," the small red-haired girl beside the mother said.

Harry and Alteo exchanged an expression of disbelief then the latter of the two shrugged, then spun his trolley into his position, immediately taking off at a sprint towards the wall between Platforms Nine and Ten. He charged across the blue coloured flooring, his eyes shutting as if on instinct alone, waiting for a collision that never came.

When he felt nothing happen, Alteo's eyes snapped open, he felt them drift over the entire setting, taking in the platform that looked identical to the ones back in the normal world and then the huge gleaming scarlet steam engine that sat on the tracks waiting for the students to board.

A soft sigh of relief escaped the young man's lips, but he quickly pushed his trolley to the side so that the next person coming through wouldn't collide with the back of him.

"Whoa…" Harry breathed the moment he to crossed the threshold of the barrier and joined his brother on the Platform, he didn't have many other words for the situation at present and could only push forward to join Alteo at the side for Jordan to come through.

A moment later the final brother entered the platform through the barrier, he quickly exchanged looks with the other two, then a nod was shared and they pushed their trolleys towards the train to start getting things piled onto the train.

"So, where did you grow up?" Alteo asked Jordan curiously while dragging his trunk onto the train.

"On the west end of London," Jordan explained, "Apparently Uncle Remus tried to get the two of you as well, but someone called Dumbledore put a stop it."

"I wonder why he would do that…"

"Seems strange if you ask me," Alteo agreed with Harry.

Finally, the trio managed to get their belongings into an empty compartment, smiles on all of their faces. The job had been difficult, especially with how heavy and laden with their belongings that their trunks had been.

x-x-x-x-x

"Now, when I call your name you will step forward, and I shall place the sorting hat upon your head and you shall be sorted in your houses," Mcgonagall said, holding her list up to eye list, "Abbot, Hannah."

Alteo turned his head slightly, observing the girl approaching the stool with a look of curiosity in his eyes.

Once Hannah had been seated on the stool, Professor McGonnagall placed the hat upon the girls head and the hat took a grand total of four seconds to proclaim, "Hufflepuff!"

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff!"

Alteo, Jordan and Harry watched on as more and more of the students present began to be sorted, but the one that made Jordan have a double-take was a girl with a very familiar name,

"Black, Cassiopeia."

"Black?" Jordan hissed.

"What's got you so interested all of a sudden?"

"Remus mentioned her last name a few times," Jordan hissed back.

"Gryffindor!"

The blond girl known as Cassiopeia returned the hat to Professor Mcgonnagall and then crossed the room to join the applauding Gryffindor table.

"Altomare, Zack."

"Gryffindor!"

It was a curious thing to watch for the boys, having never seen anything like this, Harry was privately surprised that none of the other first years had completely freaked out openly just yet, he could tell that nerves were running rampant of course, but to the casual observer it wouldn't seem like much.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin!"

"There wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin, " Ron quickly whispered across to Harry, Alteo and Jordan. The four of them had begun to form a relatively positive comradery style friendship during their journey on the train.

"Mills, Althea."

Alteo looked straight at the dark-haired girl approaching the stool, a blazing familiarity rushed through his entire body. Something was telling him that he should remember who this girl was, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what that might be. The two shared a long glance for that moment, then Althea took a deep breath and returned to the task at hand.

She approached the stool slowly, a look of soft determination her eyes.

She sat upon the stool and Mcgonnagall placed the sorting hat over her head.

It seemed to take the hat a bit longer with Althea, but she needn't have worried because a moment later, the hat had cried "Ravenclaw!"

Althea bowed her head to Professor Mcgonnagall and rushed off to join the Ravenclaw table.

"She seems familiar," Alteo muttered to Harry.

"How?" Harry hissed back.

"Not sure," Alteo admitted quietly.

"Linux Grey," a boy with dark brown hair and amber eyes approached the stool next, his eyes filled with determination right from the very beginning and like with the sortings that had taken place before Althea's, it didn't take long for the hat to cry out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

More sortings came and went until finally, Professor Mcgonagall rose the parchment to her eye level and called out, "Potter, Alteonix."

Alteo's emerald eyes burst open to the size of saucers and he slowly sauntered across the marble floor, then dropped onto the stool and had the sorting hat placed over his head.

" _Oh no, another difficult one, but no matter I have sorted tricky cases before and I shall do the same again today, GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Potter, Jordan."

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry"

"Gryffindor!"

After the Potter boys another girl approached the stool with gleaming golden hair and the brightest green-blue eyes that Alteo had ever seen before, he looked directly at the girl as she passed him on his way down from the sorting stool.

"Malfoy, Virgo."

Alteo gave the girl an awkward smile, that he was surprised to find returned, albeit a little reluctantly. When he heard her name, he was completely flabbergasted, _This beautiful angel was related to that piece of work!?_

"Slytherin!"

"King, Adam."

"Slytherin!"

'Rain, Mina."

"Slytherin."

x-x-x-x-

Once the sorting had been complete Harry, Jordan and Alteo found themselves sitting at the Gryffindor table amongst a positive group that were all passing jokes around and already starting to get to know each other.

"I only have four words for you all right now," Professor Dumbledore said crossing the threshold to stand at his podium, "Let the feast begin."

"WHOA!" Harry exclaimed, seeing all the food manifest into the serving dishes along the surface of the Gryffindor table, without hesitation he began reaching for food. Everyone began piling up plates, then Harry caught sight of a dark-haired man with a sallow face and a long-hooked nose with a formula bottle in hand, holding it down to a bundle within his arms.

"Say, Percy?"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Who is that?"

"Oh, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies, been after Quirrell's job for years."

Harry found that he couldn't keep eye contact with the man known as Snape, both his scar and the phoenix mark on his right hand burned from direct eye contact.

"Why are these glowing slightly?" Alteo asked his brothers in a desperate hiss.

"How are we supposed to know?" Jordan shot back.

When the feast came to and end Dumbledore returned to his podium and spoke loudly enough for the entire hall to hear what he had to say, "Now before I send you all off to bed I have a few start of term notices. The forbidden forest is for all intents and purposes exactly that. Also, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. That is all, off to bed pip, pip."

End Chapter


End file.
